The Far Reaches of the Night
by GAugust
Summary: All things must pass but sometimes, in the far reaches of the night, they can be found again.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story was written for enjoyment and not for profit. I don't own the characters from The Dukes of Hazzard. _

_I haven't abandoned "The Object of Her Affection." I'll get right back to it in a few days but I had a Halloween story that I wanted to share. So Luke is still locked away in Laura's basement but I won't be leaving him to fend for himself for long. I promise I'll get back to him by the end of the week._

_Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this Halloween story. It's based on an idea I had for my first fanfiction way back in fall of 2001. This one will be posted quickly in three chapters between now and Halloween. So, Happy Halloween to everyone._

_Note: The Aunt Lavinia I mention here is not Jesse's wife. It's the Aunt Lavinia he hasn't spoken to in twenty years but suggests to the boys that they go visit to stay safe in the "Return of the Ridge Riders" episode. The story is told from Luke's point of view._

_October 2007_

_**THE FAR REACHES OF THE NIGHT**_

_Halloween_

_The Celts celebrated this night as the feast of Sambain. It marked the end of the summer harvest and the beginning of the cold, dark winter. Druid priests believed that in the far reaches of the night, the boundary between the world of the living and the world of the dead became blurred making it possible for the spirits of the dead to cross over to this world. There are a few powerful places on this earth where the veil between the worlds is thin, easing the passage for both the living and the dead. _

_**Chapter One**_

_**Timeless**_

The wind was picking up in the late afternoon gathering brightly colored leaves from the trees behind me. It pulled the leaves along for a while before releasing them to gracefully float downward until they carpeted the ground in a tapestry of vivid hues of red, yellow and orange. They made a soft rustling sound when you walked through them. Bo and me liked to drive through them on the dirt roads sending them flying back up in the air to dance to the ground again. You almost felt like you was a part of them as they briefly surrounded you before falling away.

I leaned against the post and watched a little longer. I knew I should've been mending the fence but you can't always do what you're supposed to do. Not that I'd ever admit that to Bo and Daisy. I got an image to maintain and an example to set as the oldest even though we're all grown up now. Anyways, I couldn't keep my eyes off the trees and late October sky. There ain't nothing quite like it. White billowing clouds with splashes of gray and a hint of orange drifted across the deep blue sky. They look so low you'd think you could reach up and touch them. Seemed that the wind was picking up way up there too because the clouds were moving faster.

Since I wasn't doing much work anyways, I decided to take an official break. I bent down to pick up the bag of pumpkin shaped sugar cookies that Daisy made. She put some orange food coloring in them to give them an authentic look, so she said. The color came out a little strange but they were delicious as usual. I washed them down with the last of the sweet tea in my thermos.

Daisy has been busy creating all things pumpkin with Halloween a couple of days away. Besides the pumpkin cookies, we've got pumpkin pies, pumpkin butter, pumpkin cake, pumpkin bread, pumpkin muffins, pumpkin jam, pumpkin biscuits…you get the picture. Daisy really loves Halloween. Uncle Jesse, Bo and me were given the job of carving the pumpkin remains for the jack-o-lanterns. We were quite competitive in our creations. Uncle Jesse is the best carver and even made one particularly large, round pumpkin into the spitting image of Boss Hogg. Once I stuck a cigar in its mouth and Bo added a white hat, you probably couldn't even tell the difference if they was sitting side by side.

Fall has always been my favorite time of year even though it makes me feel sad at times. I don't exactly understand why but it does. It ain't only that the beauty of the brilliantly colored trees and skies gradually fades away to leave the trees leafless and the skies endlessly gray. I know that's the way life is. All things pass with time. There's a cycle to all life and I've always known that growing up on a farm. I know winter leads to spring and renewal but that only works for some things. It don't work that way for people. Once they're gone, we carry them in our hearts and memories but what's lost is lost and gone forever. I learned that at an early age too.

My earliest memories are in the fall. The fallen leaves always bring back one of my few glimpses of memory of my father. My memories are like photographs—small moments frozen in time. And they ain't big important moments either. They're just simple, insignificant things like taking a bath, sitting on my mother's lap in a rocking chair, feeding ducks at the pond and sitting in the car at a drive-in movie.

I remember running through fallen leaves as my father chased me. I know we was laughing but the sound of his voice has faded from my memory. I've been trying really hard to hold onto these few memories. I'm afraid that they might fade away along with the sound of his voice. I guess you'd call it bittersweet. The memories make me happy and sad at the same time but I hold on tight to them. And I'm grateful that the falling leaves conjure up the moments.

The clouds caught my attention again while I was on my little trip down memory lane. I still like to look for pictures in the clouds. I played this game with my younger cousins when we was kids. I remember lying on my back in the tall grass with Daisy and Bo on either side of me watching the clouds drift by. I'd make up stories about the pictures they'd find. I had to tell them stories quick before the clouds drifted into something else. Sometimes it was a real challenge continuing a story with each new picture but I always did my best to entertain my cousins. We'd seen just about everything up there from bears to castles to superheroes to cars to broccoli. Once Daisy even saw Aunt Lavinia up there even though Uncle Jesse hasn't spoken to her in twenty years. She was staring down at us with a scowl. Of course then it wasn't twenty years yet but they wasn't talking all the same. I was just as glad because, truth was, I was afraid of her. She was a hard looking woman. If she pulled her pun any tighter, her eyes would've popped outta her head. I don't think she was too fond of me either so I was glad when her cloud face changed into a puppy. I guess you see what you wanna see.

I spent a little too much time daydreaming and looking for pictures in the sky because I really should've had the fence finished when I realized how late it was. It'd be dark in another half hour and I still had more than a few hours of work judging by how far along the fence line I was. I'd have to finish it tomorrow, which wasn't so bad. But I'd have to try to explain why I wasn't done to Uncle Jesse and that was so bad. When he gives a list of chores, he expects them done or he wants to know the reason why. I'd have to tell him that the fence was in worse shape than we thought, which was true, and not mention how often I let my mind wander on this beautiful afternoon.

I packed up my tools and threw them into the back of the old pickup truck. I'd have to put a move on if I wanted to make it home for supper. Uncle Jesse was cooking and he ain't never been pleased with us when we was late for supper. There were certain things he expected of us and eating our evening meal together as a family was one of those things. You better have a good excuse if you was late, like a broken leg or something equally as painful. Even then you probably could've crawled home if you tried. Supper was often the only time of day when the whole family could sit together and enjoy each other's company. We all looked forward to sharing a good meal, good company and good conversation.

Climbing into the pickup truck, I put it in gear and started home. Before long, the old truck started sputtering and exhaling steam from under the hood. The patched radiator was acting up again. It was held together by more than one repair and it needed an overhaul. What the old truck really needed was a new radiator but that wasn't likely. The best we could afford was a "new" radiator from the junkyard. But the immediate problem was that it needed water and I didn't have any with me. I wasn't far from the swamp and there was more than enough water there. If I hurried, I still might make it home on time for supper.

I parked the truck in a clearing near as I could to the water and climbed out. I picked up my thermos to gather the water and made my ways through the thick trees and shrubs until I came to the edge of the water. I climbed down the slight embankment and stood looking out on the water. Tupelo trees, bald cypress trees and shrubs emerged from the dark waters and reached up towards the sky. Floating peat mats imperceptibly moved along the surface. The water reflected the deep blue and gray of the autumn sky. Clouds were quickly thickening overhead casting dark shadows on the water as they moved across the sky. A fine mist was forming on the surface of the swamp.

I squatted to fill the thermos. The warmth of the last rays of the sun on my face was peaceful. Despite the wind, there's a quietness here. The swamp is timeless. You get the feeling that little has changed here over time. It's easy to get lost in the feeling of contentment even though most visitors would find the swamp a frightening place. I closed my eyes for a moment. I felt a sudden chill and shivered.

I had only closed my eyes for a moment, but when I opened them again, I somehow lost track of time. The swamp was very different than it was a moment ago, or what seemed like a moment ago. I was still squatting there holding the empty thermos but the sun had slipped low on the horizon. The temperature dropped. Beams of light found their way through the twisted trees casting an eerie glow on the water. The mist spread across the surface until it settled as a thick veil. Dark clouds gathered overhead. The wind became stronger, swirling the mist on the water.

As I got up, I looked out into the thick mist. The swamp was desolate but beautiful in the fading light. As I continued to gaze into the water, I saw a dark shadow forming in the mist. I got a littler closer to the edge to get a better look. The shadow appeared to come together trying to take form but then it dissolved into the mist.

I rubbed my hands across my eyes. It must've been my imagination. There couldn't have been anyone out there. I didn't know why exactly but I was beginning to feel uneasy. I guess it was the spookiness of the swamp in the fading light.

The wind was getting stronger as it came across the water. It rustled loudly in the tall trees. I shivered again. I didn't have a jacket and it was getting surprisingly cold. The mist was creeping quickly beyond the water into the trees on the shore. It was moving closer to me. Remembering why I was there, I quickly filled the thermos. I headed back up the embankment.

I didn't know exactly what time it was and the strange lighting in the swamp made it hard to guess but I knew I was late. I sure didn't want Uncle Jesse mad at me. As it was, I had to explain why I hadn't finished fixing the fences and now I'd have to explain why I was so late for supper. That wasn't going to be easy because I didn't really know.

I was anxious to get home quickly, so I hurried into the trees to get back to the truck. The few remaining shafts of sunlight shimmered through the tall trees. They slowly faded away as I headed deeper into the forest instead of emerging in the clearing by the road. The shadows were getting darker and it was difficult to see the sky above the tall tupelo trees. The mist seemed to be everywhere. It was hard to see more than several feet in front of me. Looking around, I was shocked to realize that nothing looked familiar. I had been in these woods many times before but I wasn't sure where I was.

I looked around for anything that I might recognize but it was difficult to see past the thick mist. My heart began to beat faster. I tried to calm down as I moved cautiously along. Tall trees and shadows surrounded me. It felt like everything was closing in on me.

A faint sound caught my attention. I wasn't sure what it was. I figured it must've been the wind in the trees but then I heard it again. I realized that it was a guitar. The sad melody was vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite recall where I had heard it before. I followed the melody further into the forest hoping to find help.

As I followed, the melody became clearer and louder. The song was strangely comforting. After a few minutes, the music stopped. I saw a cabin almost hidden in the tall trees. I didn't know of a cabin in the area. But then I wasn't really sure where I was. With a feeling of relief, I headed towards the small structure.

As I approached, I called out, "Is anybody here?"

No one answered. I cautiously walked up to the door and knocked loudly. When no one answered again, I slowly pushed open the door and peeked inside.

"Hello. Is anybody here?"

The cabin was empty. I pushed aside the cobwebs from the doorway. Entering the room slowly, I looked around. There was a battered old bed in one corner alongside a rocking chair. A table and two chairs were in the center of the room. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. As I continued to look around, I saw an easel in another corner of the room. Paint and paintbrushes were on a small table next to it. Curiously, I walked around the table to look at the canvas that was sitting on the easel. It was a portrait but it was difficult to make out the features. The painting wasn't finished. The canvas was old and faded and covered in layers of dust. The paints on the table were dry. I noticed an old guitar leaning against the table. I wondered if it had been the source of the music that I heard but it looked too old and some of the strings were busted. It hadn't been played in years by the looks of it.

There was a slight scent of roses in the air although there weren't any flowers in the room. Suddenly, I had a strange feeling of déjà vu. You know that feeling you get when you think you've done something before or been somewhere before but there's no way you could've been there and done that? And to make matters worse, I had the feeling that someone was watching me. Looking around the room, I called out again, "Is anybody here?" I knew that was foolish. The room was too small to hide anyone.

The feeling of unease was back and getting stronger. I always trusted my instincts. It kept me alive when I was in Vietnam. I knew it was time for me to get out of there. As soon as I stepped outside I saw that the mist had begun to dissipate. I was relieved to see the water peeking through the trees in the distance. I moved along carefully so as not to lose sight of it. Things began to look familiar again. I slowly walked along the water until I came to the trail that headed back to the clearing where I left the truck.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been lost but it seemed like a very long time. It was dark when I got back to the truck. I quickly popped the hood and poured the water in the radiator. I knew I was late and I knew a few shortcuts off the road but after having been lost, I decided to keep to the road. I didn't want to chance getting lost again. I didn't know how I was going to explain all this to Uncle Jesse.

Looking back towards the swamp as I pulled away, I couldn't even begin to understand what had happened. I had lived here all my life. I knew the area well and yet I didn't have a clue as to where I'd been. When I finally reached the main road, I hurried home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I parked the truck in the yard, I noticed the lights on in the kitchen. Everyone was probably sitting down to supper if they weren't already finished. I decided to go in through the front door so I could slip quickly into the bathroom and buy myself some time. At least, I'd be clean when I sat down at the table. I didn't want to add a third strike.

"Is that you, Luke?" I heard my uncle call as I came through the door.

"Yeah, Uncle Jesse. I'll be right there. I need to clean up some."

When Uncle Jesse didn't answer, I hurried to the bathroom. Once I was presentable, I headed for the table. I quickly sat in my chair and chanced a glance around the table. Everyone was finished eating. Daisy looked at me sympathetically while Bo looked amused. Uncle Jesse looked mad. I sighed. I was in for it now. I nervously looked down at my plate biting my lip, which I stopped as soon as I realized I was doing it. Nervous habits ain't easy to control. They just rear their ugly heads, giving you away every time.

"Well?" Uncle Jesse asked gruffly. I think I may have actually flinched out of old habit too.

I looked at up my uncle. I said, "I can explain, Uncle Jesse. Least I think I can."

"You can begin by telling me why you're so late."

"Well I was fixing that fence line and it turned out to have a lot more damage than we figured," I said.

When I paused, Uncle Jesse said, "So…"

"So I didn't finish," I said reluctantly. Before my uncle could comment, I quickly added, "But I'll finish it first thing tomorrow. I need a few more supplies."

"That don't explain why you're late to supper," Uncle Jesse said.

"That's a little harder to explain," I said.

Uncle Jesse gave me a cynical look. "Give it a try."

I hesitating as I chanced a glance at Bo and Daisy who were looking at me intently, waiting for the explanation. I finally bowed my head and said, "I got lost."

Bo and Daisy burst out laughing as I shot them a warning look. There wasn't nothing funny about this to me. I looked over at Uncle Jesse who hadn't said anything but his expression was nowhere near amused.

I had to stop myself from biting my lip again and I think I actually stammered as I repeated, "I…I got lost. Honest."

"All right, Luke. I believe you," Uncle Jesse said softening his voice, trying not to show the skepticism he must've been thinking. "How did you manage that? It ain't like you was somewhere you've never been before."

"It was a lot easier than you would've thought," I said. "The radiator started over heating on the way home and I didn't have any water with me so I stopped over by the swamp to get some."

"And…" Uncle Jesse prompted.

I sighed. This is where the story got strange and I wasn't too eager to explain what happened. Especially since I ain't exactly sure what happened. I looked around at the expectant faces of my family, took a deep breath and began. "I went down by the water to fill my thermos for the radiator. The swamp looked real pretty with the beginning of a low mist. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them again, everything had changed. All of a sudden the mist was heavy and the sun was almost gone."

"You sure you didn't take a nap, Luke?" Bo asked with a giggle.

"I didn't fall asleep," I answered with some annoyance. "I was squatting down by the water, not sitting or nothing. I didn't fall asleep."

Bo kept that big grin on his face and I could've said more but Uncle Jesse gave me one of his looks. And to be honest, if the shoe was on the other foot, I'd be the one with the big old grin on my face. I thought it best to get on with my explanation.

"Anyways, the wind was blowing and it was getting dark real fast so I headed back to the truck but somehow I got lost. I guess I got turned around somehow. The trees and mist were really thick and I couldn't really see where I was going. Nothing looked familiar. After a while, I thought I heard music…a guitar. I followed the song. That's how I found the cabin. But there wasn't no one there. I couldn't figure out where I was until I found that cabin. I was able to see the water from there and finally find my way back. The cabin was real old. I don't think that anyone's been there for a very long time. Uncle Jesse, I didn't know there was a cabin up there."

"There's an old cabin there, Luke," Uncle Jesse answered. "It must be a hundred, a hundred fifty years old or so. It's set far back in them tall trees. It's hard to find. As far as I can remember, no one has ever lived there."

I was relieved to hear my uncle's explanation and confirmation that there really was a cabin there. I was beginning to worry that maybe I had imagined it all.

Uncle Jesse continued, "It's easy to get lost out there. The trees are thick and tall. It's hard to tell directions when the fog is heavy off the swamp. I've got caught in it a couple of times myself. It can be confusing. I'm glad you found your way out."

"Thanks for understanding, Uncle Jesse," I said.

"Of course, I understand," he said kindly.

Daisy leaned over and picked up my plate. She handed it to me as she said, "Fix yourself a dish and I'll heat it for you, sugar. You must be hungry."

"Thanks, Daisy," I said gratefully.

I still wasn't able to shake the uneasy feeling that followed me home from the swamp. I didn't mention how strange the mist was on the water and how I thought I saw something or someone out there. It was best to keep that to myself. It was bad enough they all knew I got lost. They sure didn't have to know about my overly active imagination.

I looked across the table at Bo as Daisy warmed my plate. Judging by the smirk on his face, I was in for a good week or two or teasing. Daisy was doing her best to hide a grin too. She could be just as relentless as Bo when she had something on one of us. And they had something good on me. I was in for a rough time. I had no one to blame but myself.


	2. When The Time Is Right

_Disclaimer: The characters from The Dukes of Hazzard don't belong to me and I'm not making any money here. _

_Turns out this will be four chapters. Thanks for reading and thanks for commenting._

_**Chapter Two**_

_**When the Time Is Right**_

_She stood on the edge of the swamp looking out into the engulfing darkness. The wind blew hard against her. Long auburn hair swept around her changing face. She had seen him standing in this same place looking at her. She had looked into the startlingly blue eyes. Immediately recognizable. Unforgettable. She sighed sadly as the memories came rushing back. Tears mingled with the rain as she wept._

_It was time. It was long past time. She had waited patiently. She had waited for him. She quietly whispered his name into the wind._

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The rumbling of the thunder woke me. Or maybe it was the cold. I had gone to bed in my boxers and now I was freezing. The nights were getting colder. There was a continuous roll of thunder in the distance, slowly moving closer, getting louder. Lightning flashed across the sky creating eerie shadows in the room. They quickly disappeared into the darkness only to reappear again with another flash of light. The wind was getting stronger in front of the approaching storm. I could hear it rustling loudly through the trees. The curtains on the open window flapped wildly.

I looked over at Bo and saw him instinctively pull his quilt over his shoulders in his sleep. Raindrops began to pelt the window. I jumped out of bed, shivering as I felt the cold wind. In my hurry to shut out the rain, I slammed the window down harder than I intended. I looked over at Bo, not surprised that the noise hadn't wakened him. I envy my cousin's ability to sleep through an earthquake. Because I felt cold, I shook out the extra quilt at the foot of Bo's bed and covered him. I took a hooded sweatshirt from my dresser and pulled it over my head and then found a pair of sweat pants. I crawled back under the covers, trying to get warm. I fell asleep listening to the steady cadence of the rain on the window.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke with my heart pounding. I sat up in bed listening intently. I heard someone call my name. I was sure of it. The voice was almost lost in the crashing thunder but I heard it. It was a woman's voice filled with sorrow. As the thunder crashed again, I got out of bed. A faint scent of roses lingered in the air. The odd feeling of déjà vu that I had at the cabin returned.

And then I heard it. Someone was crying. It was definitely a woman. The sound was heartbreakingly sad. I couldn't tell where the weeping was coming from. It seemed to be all around. It had to be Daisy. When I got out in the hallway, the crying stopped suddenly. I wondered if I had heard it at all as I listened closely. But just to be sure, I tapped gently on Daisy's door. When she didn't answer, I pushed the door open and looked inside. Daisy was sleeping. I called her name softly. She barely stirred, just cuddled deeper in the blankets.

I peeked in on Uncle Jesse's room when I came to his door. He always left his door slightly ajar at night so he could listen for his kids. Even now, I don't think he sleeps soundly until all of us are home and safely in our beds. He wants to be able to hear us if we need him. It's nice how some things never change. Well, maybe they've changed a little because now, we keep an ear open for him too in case he needs us.

I had hoped to find my uncle awake but he was sleeping. Sometimes I wish I was still young enough to crawl into bed with him. Not that I did that often. I only did it when I had a nightmare. I suppose Uncle Jesse wouldn't refuse even now but I'd sure be embarrassed in the morning. So, as much as I'd like to talk to him, I headed for the living room.

The last embers of the fire were still smoldering in the fireplace. I put another log in the hearth and lit a fire to warm the dark, chilly room. Wrapping myself in a knitted blanket that my aunt had made, I settled into Uncle Jesse's easy chair. As I began to doze off, I thought I heard the weeping again. It was softer this time, so soft that I wasn't sure I was hearing it. It seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere. I checked on Daisy again but she was still sleeping. The scent of roses was back. After searching the room, I walked over to the front door and opened it. Flashes of jagged light danced across the sky followed closely by crashing thunder. Rain blew into the house. I quickly closed the door shutting out the storm.

The weeping stopped. The scent of roses slowly dissipated. The wind must've carried the scent from our garden where Uncle Jesse had planted rose bushes for Aunt Martha when we were kids. I thought of waking someone but I didn't want anyone to think that I was losing it…especially after this afternoon. It had to be my imagination running wild. There was no other reasonable explanation. It was just the sounds of the fierce storm that I heard. Or maybe it was too much Halloween. But I still couldn't shake the uneasiness. I settled back into my uncle's chair and wrapped myself tightly in the cozy blanket. As I snuggled into the chair, I could faintly smell Uncle Jesse's aftershave. It was comforting and the best next thing to having him there to talk to. As the storm began to move away, I fell asleep.

Next thing I knew, Uncle Jesse was shaking my arm to wake me.

"Hi, Uncle Jesse," I mumbled.

"Hi, yourself. What are you doing out here? Did the storm wake you, too?"

"Yeah. The thunder was loud and then…I…I thought I heard something I needed to check out," I admitted reluctantly.

I could see the concern on my uncle's face as he asked, "What'd you hear?"

"I thought I heard a woman crying, Uncle Jesse, but it must've been the storm." I was a little embarrassed to admit that I let my imagination run away but I needed to know if anyone else had heard it.

"Did you look in on Daisy?" Uncle Jesse asked as he turned to go to her room.

"Hold on, Uncle Jesse. I done checked on Daisy twice and it ain't her crying. She's sleeping. I must've imagined it."

Uncle Jesse squeezed my shoulder, "Storms can play tricks on us. The wind, rain and thunder can make unusual sounds."

"I guess that's all it was but it sounded real. I let my imagination run away from me. I've been doing that a lot today. It's Halloween so I suppose it goes with the territory."

"We all let our imaginations run wild sometimes. Imagination is a good thing, son. It allows us to dream and do great things with our lives. It's a gift even if we let it get a little too far away from us sometimes. Well, I don't think I'll be falling asleep any time soon. Would you like to join me for a cup of hot chocolate?"

I smiled. "I'd love to."

I followed Uncle Jesse into the kitchen. Hot chocolate in the middle of the night with my uncle was just what I needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day I was on my way back to finish the fence repairs. As I drove past the clearing where I had parked the truck yesterday, my mind went back to the swamp and the strange mist. I needed to see where I'd been in the daylight. I had to go back. I did a u-turn and headed to the clearing to park the truck. I almost had second thoughts but I started down the path to the swamp anyway. As I mentally chiding myself for being spooked and getting lost, I was startled to see a woman standing on the water's edge. She was looking out at the swamp. She was wrapped in a gray woolen shawl. Her back was to me. Her long auburn hair sparkled in the sunlight.

My first thought was that I shouldn't intrude but something kept me there and impelled me forward. I called to her when I was closer.

"Hello."

The woman didn't respond. She stood perfectly still, her hair lifting gently in the breeze. When I was a few feet behind her, I gently tried again.

"Hello."

I was just about to leave when she slowly turned to look at me. In that moment, I was lost in her eyes.

"Hello," she said quietly.

She was the entrancing. Her long auburn hair fell loose on her shoulders. Her face was like porcelain. She had a slight blush across her cheeks. Her large gray eyes were full of sorrow. A faint scent of roses was in the air. There was something familiar about her although I knew I would've remembered her if we had ever met.

Finally coming to my senses, I asked, "Are you all right?"

She smiled sadly, "Yes, I'm fine."

Looking around, I asked, "Are you out here alone?"

"Yes, I'm alone. I was admiring the view. It's quite beautiful even though last night's storm stripped the trees of most of their leaves. Autumn always make me feel sad. Everything is dying. It'll be winter very soon."

That was exactly how I felt about fall. I smiled and said, "That's true but spring always follows winter."

She returned my smile with a one of her own. This time the smile lit her face. "You're right of course, and I suppose there wouldn't be the miracle of spring if there wasn't a winter before it."

Holding out my hand to her I said, "I'm Luke. Luke Duke. Pleased to meet you."

"Luke Duke," she repeated with an odd smile that I was used to. "That's short for Lukas."

It was a statement, not a question. She took the hand I offered. "Pleased to see you, Lukas. I'm Rose Farrell."

Holding her hand, I was beguiled. I stood looking into her expressive eyes and holding her hand at a complete lost for words. I didn't want to let go. Finally, I asked, "Are you from around here?"

"I was a very long time ago but I'm only visiting for a short time now. I'm staying at the cabin in the forest."

"That old place? It ain't fit to live in. I didn't even know that old cabin was there until yesterday."

"I fixed it up. It's really quite comfortable."

Rose pulled the shawl tightly around her shoulders. "It's getting cold. I should gather some firewood and get back inside."

Forgetting that I was supposed to fix the fence, I offered, "I'll help you."

"If you're sure it's no trouble."

"It ain't no trouble at all."

Rose smiled at me as I finally released her hand. I hadn't realized that I had been holding it all the time while I was talking to her.

She said, "Come. The cabin's just a little way from here. We can gather wood as we walk."

I was surprised to come upon the cabin so quickly. It felt like I had been lost for hours before I came upon it yesterday. I guess I was going in circles. Uncle Jesse was right about the fog causing you to lose your bearings.

Rose asked me in. I couldn't believe the change in the cabin. It was inviting and clean. A quilt with a flower design in pastels of pink and green covered the bed in the corner. Lace curtains framed the slightly opened windows. There was a colorful rag rug on the floor beside the bed. A rocking chair sat in front of the window with a gold and brown crocheted blanket hung across its arm. The smell of fresh brewed tea came from the pot on the stove. The room had a cozy feel. Unlike yesterday, I felt comfortable and completely at home.

But I couldn't hide my surprise. "This is quite a change from yesterday. How'd you manage to do so much in such a short amount of time?"

"Time is relative, Lukas."

After placing a couple of the logs and kindling in the fireplace, I struck a match to light the fire.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she offered.

"Yes, thank you." I had no desire to leave this place, no desire to leave her.

I sat down at the table as Rose placed a china teacup in front of me. I noticed a guitar leaning against the wall. It wasn't the old broken down one I saw yesterday. I asked, "I thought I heard someone playing a guitar yesterday. The tune was sad. It helped me find my way here. I keep hearing pieces of it. Can't get it out of my head. I know I've heard it before but I can't quite remember where or when. The words are just out of reach."

I could hear the tune in my head again. I asked, "We're you playing the guitar yesterday?"

Rose replied sadly, "I don't play. The guitar belonged to someone I loved a long time ago. I keep it to feel close to him."

I sure didn't want to make Rose sadder but I was curious. Uncle Jesse taught me better than to pry into other people's business but somehow I couldn't stop myself.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly.

"He's dead," she replied simply.

"I'm very sorry."

"It happened a very long time ago," she said softly with no further explanation. I felt bad about intruding so much.

After pouring tea, Rose sat down at the table with me. We sat in silence for a while, sipping the vanilla tea. I kept staring at her. I knew it was rude but I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

Noticing the new paints and brushes on the table, I asked, "Do you paint?"

"Yes. I'm an artist. I come back here whenever I can. It isn't often but I come when I can. It's so beautiful here. I thought I might do some painting."

"I think this is one of the prettiest places in Hazzard. Can I see your paintings?" I asked hopefully. I had already overstepped and intruded into her life. I didn't want to do it again but somehow I just couldn't help myself.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any completed paintings with me but I did start one this morning."

She went to the easel and picked up the painting. I recognized the view immediately. It was the swamp from the same spot I had been standing when the fog came in, the same spot where I saw Rose. The painting wasn't finished but it was already beautiful. The sky was a cloudless gray with subtle shades of blue and orange. Tall trees reached up from the water to the sky. Only a few leaves still clung to their branches. The ground was carpeted in shades of brown and gold. There was a soft mist hanging just above the surface of the water giving it a shimmering effect.

Something about the painting was deeply moving. Something about it was familiar. It was like an old memory lingering on the edge of awareness. I couldn't say why it made me feel sad as if something was lost, but it did.

Finding the right words to express how I felt about the painting was difficult. Finally I gave up and said, "It's so beautiful."

"If you like it so much, I'll give it to you when I'm finished."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I could really have it?" At the moment, I couldn't have wanted anything more.

"Of course you can have it. I'll ask you just one favor in return."

"Anything," I answered. I would've done anything this woman asked even if she hadn't given me the painting.

"I'd like to paint your portrait," she said.

"Me? Really? Why would you want to do that?"

"Yes, you. Really." She laughed for the first time. "I enjoy painting portraits more than anything else. You're face is lovely. I would consider it a great favor."

"I don't know how 'lovely' I am but I'd be happy to do it. What exactly do I have to do?" I asked, hoping she didn't notice how badly I was blushing.

"Perhaps you could come and sit for me for a few days. It shouldn't take too long to complete. We should be finished by the week's end."

"I could do that," I said, hoping I wasn't sounding too eager.

I figured I'd have the time if I started work on the farm chores early and didn't spend so much time cruising around in the General Lee. Suddenly remembering that I did have chores to finish I said, "I have to get going. I was supposed to be mending a fence line."

Rose smiled. "You better be on your way then. Will you come back tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Would four o'clock be okay?"

"Yes. That would be perfect," Rose said as she walked me to the door. She kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you so much for helping me today, Lukas."

I blushed again. I said, "It was my pleasure, Rose. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hurried back to the truck, glancing behind me now and again to make sure the cabin was still there, to make sure Rose was still there standing in the door. I still had the feeling that this was all a dream that I'd be very sad to wake from.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hurried through the kitchen door just on time for supper. Everyone was just settled at the table.

Uncle Jesse said, "You're just in time. Did you finish up the repairs today?"

"It's all done, Uncle Jesse," I answered.

As I settled at the table, I said as nonchalantly as I could, "I met a woman in the swamp today."

Bo laughed. "Who? Swamp Molly?"

"No," I answered. "I saw a woman standing down by the water. She was all alone. I thought she might be lost so I went down to ask her if she needed help. She was really beautiful."

Daisy laughed. "Leave it to one of you boys to find a beautiful woman in the middle of a swamp. Did you get a date, sugar?"

"No. Not a date but I'm meeting her tomorrow. She's staying at that old cabin."

"This 'beautiful' woman is staying in the old cabin?" Uncle Jesse asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. She said that she was just staying for a while. She seems so sad. She's an artist. She's painting a picture of the swamp. It's really pretty. She told me I cold have it when she's finished."

Uncle Jesse seemed troubled. "Ain't nobody been there for years. I wouldn't think that it's fit for someone to live in."

I said, "She fixed it up really nice. It's very comfortable."

"Comfortable is it?" Bo asked with a gleam in his eyes. "And how would you know that?"

Choosing to ignore Bo, I said, "Guess what? She wants to paint my portrait."

Bo and Daisy both laughed. I gave them my best glare. I wasn't in the mood for teasing about this.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked defensively.

"Why would she want to paint your portrait?" Bo asked. "Maybe I should go with you so she could paint my portrait instead. Maybe she just don't realize that there are other men around here and she could do better."

"She couldn't do no better than Luke," Daisy said in my defense. I smiled at her in gratitude even though I knew Bo was only teasing.

Uncle Jesse said hesitantly, "Well, I guess there ain't no harm in it."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse. Don't worry. I won't let anything get behind around here. I'll only be an hour or two a day."

When Uncle Jesse still looked troubled, I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I suppose not," my uncle answered slowly. To himself he muttered, "It's been years since anyone's been there."

"Luke, how old is this woman? Do you know her name?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Her name's Rose. I guess she must be around my age. Why?"

"Just wondering," Uncle Jesse said almost relieved. "It's just a coincidence then."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, Luke. I was just thinking of someone from a long time ago."

As we ate, I realized how much I wanted to do this, how much I wanted to spend time with Rose. It felt like I had known her forever. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Before I See You Again

_I don't own them and I'm not making any money. _

_I thought this story would be three chapters but it turned into four. Hopefully, I'll have the conclusion up on Halloween night. If not, All Souls Day will do as well._

_Note: The song in this chapter is an old, traditional Irish folk song called "The Leaving of Liverpool." _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Three**

**Before I See You Again**

The next day I finished chores as quickly as I could. I was anxious to go back to the cabin. I wanted to see Rose. By late afternoon, I was carefully making my way through the tall tupelo trees that stood like sentinels along the swamp. Mist floated quietly just above the decaying brown leaves on the ground. It swirled around my feet as I walked, opening a path that quickly closed behind me. My steps had purpose this time. I wasn't lost despite the fog that became heavier as I neared the cabin.

Heavy fog shrouded the cabin. Soft whiffs of smoke rose from the chimney, releasing the enticing scent of burning firewood. The cabin door opened and a shadow appeared in the entrance. I hesitated as I felt a coldness against my face. The fog obscured the figure. When the veil lifted, Rose emerged from the mist. She stood at the entrance, pulling her shawl tightly around her shoulders. Her bearing was forlorn as she gazed towards the water, which was barely visible through the fog. Her long auburn hair floated around her in the breeze. She brushed her hand across her cheek. When her hair lifted away from her face, I wasn't sure it was Rose. Her face appeared to be changing.

I ran my hand across my eyes as if that might help me see Rose better through the heavy mist. When I looked again, her face was clear. I've known deep sorrow in my life and I've seen unbearable sorrow in those I love. But I don't think I've ever felt such inconsolable sadness as I did at that moment. I didn't know if it was her sorrow I was feeling or my own. It didn't really matter because for just that moment, it was our shared loss. My chest tightened with the vague grief. I wanted nothing more than to hold Rose in my arms and comfort her, comfort myself.

Rose turned away from the swamp. As soon as our eyes met, her expression changed. She smiled sadly at me, drawing me towards her. When we stood face to face, I gently took her in my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder. Her hair smelled like roses. She felt familiar in my embrace. I don't know how long we held each other before she gently pulled away and walked into the cabin.

I followed. Rose went over to the table and pulled out the chair. Her smile was a little less sad. She said, "Come sit down, Lukas. We should get started before we lose the light."

I did as I was told and took a seat at the table. Rose walked over to the canvas on the easel. She had already started the paining. I didn't recognize the portrait as me except for the blue eyes. I was anxious to get started but didn't know what I was supposed to do. Rose must've read my mind.

"All you have to do, Lukas, is sit here. I'll do the rest. You can move and talk. I'll let you know when I need you to be still."

I relaxed. "That don't sound too difficult. I can do that."

I was content to watch Rose paint as my face emerged on the canvas with each careful stoke of the brush. I reached over and picked up the guitar that was leaning against the wall. I tuned it while she painted until I began to pick out the melody I had heard yesterday. I remembered it but not from yesterday—from long ago. I had heard it before some other time, some other place. But I couldn't remember where. I hummed the tune as I played.

I sang hesitantly, trying to remember the words.

"_Farewell to you…my own true love…I am going far away…I am bound for California…But I know that I'll return someday."_

Rose put the paintbrush down. She closed her eyes as she listened. I could hear the song being sung by a familiar voice. I heard my father's voice singing the haunting melody, a voice I thought I had long forgotten.

I sang with certainty now.

"_So fare thee well, my own true love_

_And when I return united we will be_

_It's not the leaving of Liverpool that grieves me._

_But, my darling, when I think of thee"_

I sang the song. I had sung it a hundred times before. Rose's voice joined me in easy harmony as she moved closer.

"_Oh, the fog is on the harbor, love_

_And I wish I could remain_

_But I know it will be a long time_

_Before I see you again"_

When I looked at Rose, there were silent tears on her cheeks. There was sadness in her eyes but something beyond that. Acceptance. Peace.

I cradled the guitar. I asked softly, "Rose, what was his name? Whose guitar was this?"

She didn't answer. Her expression was far away. I wondered if she hadn't heard or choose not to answer. I wouldn't ask again. It seemed too much of an intrusion.

Finally she replied, "Lukas…Matthew...James…Michael…" Her voice faded away.

She looked intently into my eyes. "Lukas. **His** name was Lukas like you. He was my life."

"What…what happened to him, Rose?" I asked hesitantly.

"He had an accident and I lost him." Tears began to fall down Rose's cheek again. "He swore he'd be my love forever."

"I'm so sorry, Rose. Please don't cry."

Rose took my hands in hers. "It's all right, Lukas. You helped me find him again. He didn't break his promise."

"How did I help?" I asked. I couldn't see how that was possible. I had made her cry.

"Never mind how, just know that it's true."

Rose wiped the tears from her face. "You'd better be on your way. It's getting late. The painting will be finished tomorrow if you'd like to come by for it.."

Looking at Rose, I said sadly, "I thought we'd have more time."

Rose sighed. "We had all the time we could. All things must pass, Lukas. But things don't really end. Not when you love. I'm so glad that I found you again. I've waited a long time. Our time together has meant more to me than you'll ever know."

I was puzzled. "I don't understand Rose."

"Some things are meant to be when the time is right. Because of you, I was able to paint again and finish my portrait. I needed to finish it. I'll be forever grateful."

I said, "I don't know how I helped you."

"You came back to me," Rose said.

Rose took my arm and walked me to the door. She held my face in her hands. She looked so deeply into my eyes that I was sure she could see my soul.

"Thank you, Lukas Duke. I will hold you in my heart until we meet again." She tenderly kissed my lips.

As I looked into her gray eyes, a rush of images and sounds overwhelmed me. I heard the guitar playing that sad melody. I was holding Rose's hand as we walked through the mist. In an instant, I saw her running along the edge of the water, frantically calling my name. Then she was standing still looking out into the water on the spot where we had met. A thick mist blanketed the swamp. She was weeping. I don't think I've ever heard such a sad sound. Her image faded into the desolate mist. It was suddenly cold and dark. I felt like I was being pulled down. I couldn't breathe. And then the images were gone.

The vivid memories were quickly fading. At least, I think they were memories. But how could they be memories? Those things hadn't happened to me. I didn't understand. Although I didn't know why, I was profoundly sad. I felt a great sense of loss. Tears gathered in my eyes.

Letting go of my face, Rose reassured me. "It's all right, Lukas. Everything is all right now because of you. I've been waiting a long time for you. It's all right for you to go now."

I didn't want to leave her. It was too sad. But my emotions were confused. I needed time to figure out what had just happened. Shivering, I said, "I'll come by tomorrow to see the portrait."

I brushed her hair off her shoulder and then gently kissed her lips. Pulling back, I looked into her eyes again. I didn't see any of the sadness this time. She looked content, peaceful.

"I'll see you," I said as I quietly went out the door.

Rose stood in the doorway watching me. I heard her voice whisper on the wind.

"Yes, it may be a long time but we will find each other again."


	4. Cobwebs and Dust

_Don't own them and no money is being made here._

_Here's the final chapter. Thanks to all for reading and special thanks to those who took a moment to comment. It is always appreciated. _

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Cobwebs and Dust**_

I stood on the edge of the swamp for a while trying to make sense of what had happened at the cabin. I didn't understand the images that were becoming less vivid. It was like looking at a sun-faded photograph. The colors and shapes were becoming one without distinction. But as disturbing as they were, I didn't want to forget.

The heavy mist floated on the surface of the water blurring the point where one stopped and the other began. The wind swirled the mist into shadows that came together trying to take form only to drift apart despite the effort. I knew what I was seeing was just an illusion but it was drawing me nearer and nearer the edge until I realized that I had walked into the dark water up to my knees I knew then that I had to get away from this place. At least for the night.

I hurried out of the murky water and headed for the old pickup truck. Then I did what I usually did when I needed to think. I drove. I drove the old pickup around the familiar back roads without any destination in mind. Without a conscious thought, I eventually found myself outside the small cemetery where my parents were buried—where most of us Dukes were buried. A low mist clung to the ground. It wasn't like mist was unusual at this time of year with the warm day temperatures succumbing to the cold nights but I had the eerie feeling that the fog was following me. Daylight had faded. The moonlight gave the mist an iridescent glow.

I didn't visit my parents' grave often. They live on in my heart. But I needed to be there now. I needed to visit my father. It was the song that drew me here. I started to hum the sad melody. I sang, "I know it will a long, long time before I see you again."

And then I remembered my father singing those words while he played the guitar. I'd fall asleep listening to the lullaby. It was the song that guided me to the cabin. It was the song that Rose sang with me. It was the song that my father had sung.

No answers came to me as I squatted by the grave. I don't know what I expected. My father had died a long time ago. What was I doing in the cemetery on Halloween night? None of it made any sense. I got up slowly. I gently touched the hard tombstone and then headed back to the truck. It was getting late. I might be able to think clearer tomorrow when I went back to the cabin to see the portrait. Maybe Rose would be able to explain it. I retraced my steps to the truck. I wasn't sure of finding my away anymore.

When I got home, Uncle Jesse and my cousins were sitting at the kitchen table having coffee. Supper was long over. They looked grim. I figured I owed them an apology for being late but before I could offer one, Uncle Jesse asked, "Where've you been, Luke?"

"You know where I've been, Uncle Jesse," I answered. "Well part of the time anyways. I was at the cabin with Rose and then I drove around for a while. I guess I lost track of time. Sorry I'm late."

Bo and Daisy were looking at me strangely.

"What's wrong, Bo?" I asked as I sat at the table.

"You know what's wrong, Luke."

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew?" I said.

"Where've you been, cousin?" Bo asked, repeating Uncle Jesse's question.

"I done told you already. I've been with Rose at the cabin."

"You ain't been at that cabin with Rose," Bo replied matter of factly.

"That's exactly where I've been," I said.

"No you ain't, Luke," Bo said. "Daisy and me thought we'd catch up with you and see how the painting was going." I wasn't sure why he hesitated before adding, "But we missed you."

I said, "I guess I was already gone. Did you go to the cabin anyway?"

"Yeah, Luke. We did look for you at the cabin," Daisy replied sadly.

I asked, "Did you meet Rose? Was she okay?" I was worried about her and now my cousins' strange behavior made me worry all the more.

Bo hesitantly answered, "Luke, you know we didn't meet her."

I looked questioningly at Bo. "Now how would I know that, cousin?"

Bo seemed really uncomfortable. He said, "Maybe we should talk about this later in our bedroom?"

"You ain't going nowheres," Uncle Jesse interrupted. "We'll discuss this as a family. Right here and right now."

Daisy looked sympathetically at me. "I'm really sorry, Luke. We didn't meet Rose because there ain't no Rose."

I looked back and forth between my two cousins, totally confused. All I could manage was asking, "What do you mean?"

Bo shook his head. "Come on, Luke. You've been caught so you might as well give it up and confess."

"Confess to what?" I said with building annoyance. "I ain't done nothing wrong."

Daisy said quietly, "There ain't no Rose or no one else for that matter living at the old cabin. I don't know where you went today, honey, but it wasn't there."

Now I was getting mad. I stood up. "I ain't lying," I practically shouted. "I was there with Rose."

"We'll discuss this calmly," Uncle Jesse said gruffly. "Sit down, Luke."

"But I ain't lying, Uncle Jesse. I don't know why they're saying I am."

"It ain't like we want to, Luke," Bo said defensively. "But there ain't no one at the cabin."

I turned angrily towards Bo when Uncle Jesse grabbed hold of my arm in his tight grip. Looking sternly at me, he pointed at a chair and said, "I said, sit down. Do as you're told. We're gonna sit here and figure this out."

I sat stiffly in the chair. I couldn't understand why Daisy and Bo were saying those things. I felt betrayed.

Uncle Jesse directed his question to Bo. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

Bo shook his head. "Uncle Jesse, I ain't accusing Luke of nothing. Maybe it would be best if he explains."

"Explains what?" I asked hotly. I was totally confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bo."

After a moment of silence, Uncle Jesse finally said, "Out with it, Bo. Tell Luke what you told me."

Bo looked liked he rather be anywhere else. He cleared his throat and fidgeted in the chair. "Daisy and me decided to go the cabin and meet up with you. We was curious and we wanted to meet Rose. When we got to the cabin, no one was there and…."

Bo hesitated before adding slowly, "Ain't no one been there for a very long time. The place was deserted. It was covered in dust. There were cobwebs everywhere. Believe me, there was no sign of anyone having been there for years. Not even you, Luke. There weren't no footsteps on the dusty floor. There ain't no painting in there except a real old one that ain't even finished and looks like it's been there for years."

Uncle Jesse looked at Daisy for confirmation. Daisy replied, "I'm afraid it's true. Ain't no one been there recently." She gave me a real sad look.

I was stunned. "Please, Daisy. Why are you doing this to me? Please tell Uncle Jesse the truth. Rose fixed up that cabin real nice."

I looked at Daisy pleadingly. She just shook her head and looked away.

"I'm real sorry, Luke, but I ain't gonna lie."

I couldn't understand why my cousins were doing this to me. I was much more upset than angry at this point. I could feel tears burning my eyes but I'd make dang sure they'd stay there. The three of us always stuck together. I couldn't remember them ever turning on me. We'd had to tell Uncle Jesse the truth sometimes and sometimes that'd mean one of us be in trouble but this was different. They was lying about me. And that hurt. It hurt bad.

"Is this some kind of Halloween prank?" I asked hopefully. That might explain what was going on.

Bo sighed. "I wish it was, cousin. I wish it was."

Uncle Jesse was staring at me and I knew he was watching every emotion that crossed my face. When I looked into his eyes, I wasn't sure what he was thinking. I thought he'd be mad if he thought I was lying to him and sneaking off to God knows where. I could go where I wanted but lying about where I'd been or anything else for that matter was a whole other thing. Uncle Jesse never stood for lies.

He looked at me and asked, "Well, Luke?"

When I didn't answer, he said, "I asked you a question, son."

"I ain't been lying to you, Uncle Jesse. I've been there with Rose while she painted my picture. That's the truth. I don't know why they're saying I ain't been there."

When Uncle Jesse looked towards Bo, Bo repeated, "We ain't lying, Uncle Jesse. You can see there ain't nobody been there."

Uncle Jesse looked back and forth between me on one side of the table and my cousins on the other side trying to decide what to believe. I was getting pretty upset at this point. The day had been hard enough with Rose and now my two cousins were accusing me of lying about it. They ain't never done nothing like that before and I couldn't understand any of it. If I could've, I would've bolted out of there but Uncle Jesse's eyes held me just as strongly as his grip on my arm had earlier.

I studied my uncle. He didn't look mad. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but he looked troubled. He was thinking. I could see that much.

Finally, Uncle Jesse spoke, "Well…there has to be some explanation for all this. I ain't about to believe that any one of you is lying to me. I ain't got the answers right now but I will find the truth. I got some ideas where to look."

I guess Uncle Jesse saw how upset I was because he gently patted my hand. "We'll figure this out, Luke. I'm sure there must be some explanation."

The simple gesture and kind words helped me calm down. The continuing physical connection with Uncle Jesse was comforting. I felt his strength. I ran my other hand across my face to make sure the tears didn't go nowhere. Truth was, I was having a difficult time controlling my emotions, which wasn't exactly like me. I was still confused by what happened at the cabin. All those images were confusing and somehow heartbreaking. I couldn't shake the sorrow. And now Bo and Daisy were accusing me of lying about it. I ain't never been so hurt. I made a determined effort to regain control of my emotions.

Uncle Jesse kept looking at the three of us. I could tell he was trying to figure out what to believe.

Shaking his head Uncle Jesse said, "We ain't gonna get no answers tonight. We'll all go to the cabin together tomorrow and find the truth."

I practically whispered, "I ain't lying, Uncle Jesse."

Uncle Jesse said, "I don't think anyone is lying."

I sighed heavily. I had had enough for one day. I stood.

"I'm going to bed," I said. Without waiting for a response, I quickly left the room.

I didn't see Uncle Jesse all day. He left early saying he had some things to do. He told us we'd meet at the clearing near the cabin at three o'clock so I had a long workday alongside Bo. We hardly said a word to each other. I was on edge all day.

We finally met at the appointed time although we had to wait a few minutes for Uncle Jesse. I was anxious to prove myself.

Uncle Jesse climbed out of the truck carrying a package under his arm. Daisy asked. "What've you got there, Uncle Jesse?"

"I'll explain it a little later on.'

I said, "Come on. Let's get going. I want you to meet Rose, Uncle Jesse."

"Where was you all day, Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked as we started to walk.

"That can wait. First I want to see the cabin for myself," my uncle answered.

Uncle Jesse surprised me by placing an arm around my shoulder. He gently said, "I ain't sure exactly what we'll find there, son, but you should be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" I asked.

"For whatever we find," he answered enigmatically. "Luke, things ain't always what they seem to be. And sometimes there ain't no clear answers. I just want you to remember that. Lead the way."

We made our way through the shadows of the thick trees. A light mist hugged the ground, scattering as we walked through it and then closing behind us. When we reached the cabin, I hurried ahead. Knocking on the door, I called, "Hello, Rose."

When she didn't answered, I knocked again. I called a little louder, "Hello, Rose. Are you there?"

I looked over at my uncle and cousins. Daisy and Bo looked disappointed in me but I couldn't read my uncle's expression. The closest I could come to describing it was curious. The three of them walked towards the door to join me.

Bo finally asked, "So where is she? She ain't answering."

I looked around. "I don't know. Maybe she went for a walk down to the water or something. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Daisy said, "We would've seen her when we came this way. Why don't we have a look inside?"

I answered, "I don't think we should just go in there when she ain't home."

Uncle Jesse said kindly, "I don't think Rose will mind if we go inside."

I slowly opened the cabin's door and peeked inside. I was bewildered by what I saw. The room appeared the way it did when I had first been there on the day I got lost. It was exactly as Daisy and Bo described it. Dust covered everything. Cobwebs hung everywhere. The curtains and colorful quilts were gone. The paints and brushes were dry again. The old, broken guitar was leaning against the wall. I looked around the room in complete disbelief as I slowly stepped inside. This couldn't be happening.

Uncle Jesse, Bo and Daisy followed me. They stood inside the doorway. I didn't miss the knowing glance between my cousins. And Uncle Jesse—well he sure didn't look surprised. He didn't look mad either. It was like he expected to find the room just the way it was.

As I looked around the dusty room, I was beginning to feel panic. My heart was pounding in my chest. This wasn't possible. It couldn't be happening. Rose was here just yesterday. This room was cozy and warm but now it was empty and cold. There wasn't anyway cobwebs and dust could've collected over night even if Rose had left. It just wasn't possible.

Turning to look at Uncle Jesse, I still expected to see anger or at least disappointment but I saw neither. He was looking around the room inquisitively. I stammered, "I…I don't understand what happened here. It…it wasn't like this yesterday. I swear, Uncle Jesse. Maybe something happened to Rose. We have to go look for her. She might be in trouble."

Daisy looked at me with compassion. I guess she figured I might be off doing something I shouldn't be doing. She said, "Ah, Luke, no one has lived here in a long, long time. There ain't no sign that anyone has been here. There ain't no sign you've even been here."

She was right about that but I insisted, "It wasn't like this yesterday. It wasn't. We have to find Rose. She can explain what happened."

Bo just shook his head. "There ain't no one to find, Luke. It's time to give up this crazy story. Why don't you just tell us where you've been and what you've been up to?"

I looked around the small room. Seeing the old, broken guitar leaning against the wall, I walked over and picked it up. "This here guitar wasn't broken yesterday. I played it."

"It's just an old guitar that must've been here for years, Luke," Bo responded. "Don't know how you could've played it with these broken strings."

I guess I was really upset because my nervous habits popped up again. I started biting my lower lip and shifting from foot to foot. My hands wound up in my back pocket. I shook my head weakly. I picked up the guitar and muttered, "But I played it yesterday."

"You couldn't've, Luke," Bo insisted. "Not this here guitar anyway."

"I…I don't understand what's happening here. I can't explain it but Rose was here yesterday. I ain't lying."

I stopped suddenly as I became aware of a faint scent. "She was here recently. Don't you smell it? It's rose water. Rose wears it all the time." I looked expectantly at my uncle. They couldn't deny the scent of roses in the small room that hadn't been there a moment ago. Trying to determine where the scent originated, Uncle Jesse followed it to the far side of the room where it was stronger. He saw the easel standing in the corner and walked around to the front of it where an old canvas was sitting.

Uncle Jesse stood there studying the painting. Seeing my uncle's strange expression, I asked, "What's wrong?"

Uncle Jesse motioned us over. "You kids better come over here and have a look at this," he said quietly.

I stood on one side of him while Daisy and Bo stood on the other. The painting was covered in the same coating of dust as the rest of the room but a portrait could be seen vaguely beneath it. Picking up the canvas, Uncle Jesse gently wiped the dust away with his handkerchief. What emerged from beneath the layers of dust was undeniable. It was a portrait of me.

Surprise showing on his face, Bo took the painting in his hands. "That's Luke, all right, but different somehow."

Daisy took the painting from Bo. "Let me see it. This is Luke. The clothes look old fashioned though like they're from a long time ago. It sure is nice but it looks old—real old. It looks like its been sitting here for years. Look at all the dust on it. The canvas don't look new, either."

Jesse questioned, "Is this the painting you saw here yesterday?"

Bo shook his head. "It looks like the same size canvas but it couldn't possibly be the same portrait. The painting we saw yesterday was barely begun. It was a man but you couldn't really make out any details except the blue eyes."

I had been listening to the exchange. It was my turn to take the painting in my hands. I was sure it was Rose's painting of me even if it did look like it'd been here forever.

"I told you Rose painted my picture. She's real. This should be proof enough." Looking hopefully at my uncle I added, "Ain't it, Uncle Jesse?"

Uncle Jesse put his arm around my shoulder. "It certainly is you, boy. It's a beautiful portrait. It captures your spirit. And these eyes—they're yours." He paused and muttered, "And your father's."

"I don't understand what happened to this room," I said. "It didn't look like this when I was here yesterday. Thanks for believing me, Uncle Jesse."

"There ain't no denying this portrait, Luke, although I can't explain how it came about. It's you but it does look quite old. Oil paintings take more than a day to dry."

Uncle Jesse continued to study the portrait. "I want to show you something."

He unwrapped the package he had brought from the truck. It was another canvas. He said, "Luke, look at this."

I took the painting into my hands. When I saw the portrait, I smiled. "It's Rose. Uncle Jesse, where did you get this? It's really beautiful. I told you she was beautiful."

"Yes, you did," my uncle said. He tried to explain. "I went to visit Mrs. Cavanaugh today."

Mrs. Cavanaugh was one hundred and one years old. She had lived in the area all her life. Her family and the Duke family had known each other for several generations. She was a priceless source of local history and folklore. Spending time with her was like reading a fascinating history book.

Uncle Jesse began to explain. "You know Mrs. Cavanaugh don't live too far from here so I went over to ask her about the cabin. I thought maybe she'd know something about who lived here over the years."

"What'd she say?" I asked with curiosity.

"Ain't nobody lived here in over a hundred years. Last people who lived here was a young couple her parents was friends with. They was a couple named Rose and Lukas Farrell. Rose was Mrs. Cavanaugh's mother's best friend at the time."

"They must've been related to the Rose who's here now," I said. "The cabin must still be in the family."

"I don't think so," Jesse said. "This Rose and Lukas didn't have no children. Rose was a local artist. She painted this self-portrait and gave it to Mrs. Cavanaugh's mother."

"That can't be, Uncle Jesse. This looks exactly like the Rose who painted my picture."

"No, Luke. This picture was painted over a hundred years ago."

"That can't be right, Uncle Jesse. This is the way she looks now."

"Luke," Uncle Jesse continued softly, "this here self-portrait was painted years ago, way before you was born. This Rose in the portrait died long ago. Her husband drowned in the swamp. Mrs. Cavanaugh's mother said that Rose was consumed with grief. She couldn't live without her Lukas. She walked out into the water in the same place he disappeared a year after he died. It was Halloween night. Sounds like it was the very spot where you met her. She vanished into the mist. Her body was never found."

I couldn't comprehend what my uncle was saying. I had been with Rose. She was real. The portrait that she painted of me was proof. But the cabin did look long deserted. It couldn't possibly be in such a state of disrepair since I had been here yesterday. Where had all the cobwebs and dust come from? Where had Rose gone?

I felt my eyes filling with tears and quickly swiped away a couple that fell. I had an overwhelming sense of loss. It hurt in my chest. Turning to Uncle Jesse, I saw the concern on his face.

I whispered, "Rose is dead? I don't understand, Uncle Jesse. She was here yesterday. She was. I ain't imagining it."

Uncle Jesse pulled me into a hug. "Luke, I don't understand either. Sometimes things happen in this world that we can't explain. We'll probably never understand what happened here. The important thing is that you know the truth, son. Somehow Rose was here. She did paint this beautiful portrait of you. This painting is very real. Maybe that's why she was here. She never completed the portrait of her Lukas before he died so maybe she needed to do this. Maybe spending this time with you and painting your portrait was what she needed. This was her home. She came back."

Uncle Jesse paused as if he wasn't sure if he should say what was on his mind. He finally said, "And I don't think this was the first time she was here."

It was my turn to look puzzled. I stepped back out of my uncle's protective embrace. "What do you mean, Uncle Jesse? Was she here before? Have you see her?"

"No, Luke. I haven't. But I think maybe your father did."

"My father? When?" I asked incredulously. "How?"

"A very long time ago. Way before you was born, before he married your mother. Matt told me about a woman he met out here one Halloween. Her name was also Rose and he said she was beautiful. She captivated him even though he only knew her for a couple of days."

"It couldn't be the same woman, Uncle Jesse. She'd be older. What happened?"

"Matt only told me about it because it was so strange. Made me promise not to tell no one else least they'd think he was crazy. I guess he needed to tell someone because I think he doubted that she was real. He met his Rose at this cabin, just like you. He spent a couple of days with her and then she disappeared on Halloween night. He saw her walking in the mist towards the swamp and then she was gone."

"He never saw her again?" I asked, sad that I might not either.

"He went back there on the next Halloween looking for her for a few years but he never saw her. Least he didn't say that he did. And then he met your mother and he stopped going."

I sighed. "But she came back."

Uncle Jesse nodded. "Maybe, Luke. Maybe she did. Maybe she needed to see you. Looks like she did finish this painting. She started painting her Lukas and finished painting you. I think she needed to finish it. I know it's been sitting here for a long time."

"How do you know that?" I asked, still too overwhelmed trying to process everything that my uncle was saying.

"I was curious, Luke. I came here once about twenty years ago on Halloween. I can't say that I saw anything unusual but this painting was here. And so was the old guitar. This place hasn't change over the years. It's only looked lived in for you and your father."

"My father saw it the way I did?"

"I don't know if it was exactly the same but he said it was nice."

I looked up at my uncle hoping for a clearer answer. "I don't understand, Uncle Jesse."

Uncle Jesse placed his hand on my shoulder. "Neither do I, son. I don't know if your Rose was your father's Rose or the Rose in this self-portrait. Maybe we'll never know but I think somehow you helped her. Maybe you helped her find some peace. Maybe that's why she kept coming back here."

"I hope she's at peace and that I helped her in some way," I said. "She was so sad. I never seen such sorrow."

I looked closely at the portrait. "I felt like I knew her. She was comfortable, like I had known her all my life."

Daisy came over and hugged me. "Maybe you have, sugar. Maybe you have. And maybe you brought her a little joy."

Uncle Jesse smiled at me. "Luke, I know that much is true because you are the joy in my life—you and Bo and Daisy. You three mean everything to me. I thank God for giving me that gift everyday."

Looking up, I asked innocently, "Everyday, Uncle Jesse?"

Uncle Jesse smiled. "Yes, Luke. Every single day including the days I should put you over my knee for trying my patience."

Smiling sadly, I looked out the window at the swamp. "I hope that's true. She gave me a lot, too. I hope that I gave her some comfort."

Bo picked up the old guitar. "Maybe you should take this for safekeeping. We might be able to fix it up and play a song or two on it."

"I don't know, Bo. I think maybe it belongs here. Who knows? Maybe she'll come back for it someday….Maybe I will."

Daisy found the landscape of the swamp that Rose had been painting when I first met her. Unlike the portrait, the paint was still wet but it was finished. It was the place where we met. It was the place where Lukas Farrell drowned. It was the place where Rose had disappeared into the mist. I didn't know whether I should leave it there or take it with me.

Daisy seemed to read my mind. She said, "I think she'd want you to have it, Luke. She told you that you could have it when she finished."

"I guess you're right, Daisy."

"We should go," Uncle Jesse said. "Take the two paintings. I'm pretty sure Rose would want you to have them for safe keeping, Luke."

Bo picked up the portrait and then looked over at me. He said, "Luke, I'm really sorry that I didn't believe you."

I smiled at my younger cousin. "That's okay, Bo. I don't think I would've believed me either. I was beginning to doubt myself."

Bo patted my back. "Thanks, Luke. Let's get out of here."

I was the last one to leave of the cabin. I stood at the door looking around the room one last time, taking in the cobwebs and dust. I knew in my heart what happened here and it was all that mattered. Somehow Rose had been here. We had been here together. Maybe she went back to where she came from. As I slowly closed the door behind me, I whispered, " Goodbye, Rose, until we meet again. I won't forget you."

_**The End**_


End file.
